Generally, a laboratory responsible for fulfilling a biological reagent order would rely on trained laboratory technicians that are able to identify genetic regions of interest for a suspected biological condition associated with the order. The laboratory technician may then reference a database or journal to identify a biological reagent, such as a fluorescence in situ hybridization probe, that may be appropriate for identifying the genetic region of interest. Unfortunately, this traditional approach is prone to error and inefficiencies. For example, inventory data and quality control information for biological reagents may not be evaluated or may require additional laboratory technician time to investigate.